Same Love
by christian95
Summary: A/N-this will be a Oc x Tina Yuri story and it is also my second Oc story the other one being Twice The Trouble Twice The Love which is a Oc x Louise story so there will be more Oc stories along with more Yaoi/Yuri stories Summary-Tina is hurt and alone after Jimmy Junior dumps her but what happens when she meets Lily?...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody this is my fourth ongoing story and my first Oc story this is also my second ongoing in the Bob's Burger's universe after Summer Love which if you are a Louigan fan you could read plenty of fantastic fanfics on here this story it is a Yuri story a Tina x Female Oc story could be more Oc stories in the future plus more Yuri/Yaoi stories anyways I just had this story in the old noodle felt like throwing it in for the fun of it also this will feature my new writing style (more commas and periods along with less use of the word tone) anyways again I ramble like the rambling drunk lol ****….**

**~enjoy~ **

**Another bright sunny day in San Francisco and at Wagstaff school Lunchtime- 2:24 in the afternoon****….**

_~It was yet another sunny day at Wagstaff I could hear the birds chirp their songs of joy the students talk their talk all is normal yet right only thing that could make this day better is if I could be with someone…..someone to love someone to hold someone to be there but yet while everybody has somebody I have nobody~ thinks Tina to herself sadly _

"So then she looks at me like SAY WHAT?! I am like you heard me girlfriend he is my boyfriend not yours so back off sister" says Gene in a happy tone

"Oh yes who wouldn't love this fat tubby face" says Louise in a joking tone as pinches Gene's cheek

"Uh apparently Jeremy Carrageen back stabbing sack of shit anyways…hey Tina why so quiet?" asks Gene in a curious tone

"Hold up I might be able to snap her back to us" says Louise in a mischievous tone as she slaps her hands in front of Tina's face

"YO TINA HELLO ANYBODY HOME!" shouts Louise trying to snap her sister out of her dazed state

Yes what? Says Tina as she finally snaps back to reality

"Oh nothing we were just wondering what you were doing you were just sitting there like a statue" says Louise in a matter of fact tone

Like a big beautiful gargoyle! Says Gene in a happy tone

"Yeah I was just thinking" says Tina in a sad tone with a frown

"Oh come on Tina forget about him he is a jerk you can find someone else you did it once you will do it again and all the romantic garbage" says Louise in a serious yet exhausted tone

"Yeah you're right its just hard when you love someone for so long then they decide one day they don't love you back" says Tina in depressingly

"Oh he wasn't good enough for you plus as dad would probably say what do you expect from a Pesto! Cheaters a " says Gene in his happy tone

"I know it's just hard okay I will get over him eventually but it's going to be a long time I just cant wait for this school day to be over" says Tina puts her head down on the table

"I hear you school is boring" says Louise in an exhausted slightly frustrated tone

"And depressing" says Gene in an equally exhausted aggravated tone

"School sucks!" says Louise in an aggravated tone

"Damn right sister speak the truth testify!" Says Gene in a joking preachers tone waving his hands in the air

"Shouldn't be too much longer….hopefully" says Tina in a still sad tone

Suddenly the bell rings signifying lunchtime being over

Tina begins walking to her next class with her head down as her siblings walk to their respective classes

_~I know my brother and sister are probably right it's just…I have liked him for so long and for him to just turn me down like that it just isn't right_~ _thinks Tina to herself holding back tears _

_~Fuck him you don't need him Tina you can move on find someone better~ thinks Tina to herself as she walks to class _

Tina enters the classroom and takes a seat in her chair filling out her last couple of test papers before hearing the bell ring

"Okay class I will warn there will be a pop quiz tomorrow so be prepared" says Mr. Bateman in a stern serious tone

Tina just sighs before picking up her back pack and heading on out the door walking with her head down

She leaves the school house with her siblings trailing close behind

Hey Tina wait up! Shouts Gene from behind Tina in his usual cheerful tone

"Hey Gene Hey Louise" says Tina in a sad depressed tone

"Oh my god Tina are you still depressed over that guy?" says Louise "I mean come on cheer up" says Louise as she grabs Tina shaking her lightly "Cheer up c'mon cheer up I see a smile I think I see a smile" says Louise as she shakes Tina some more Tina smiles a little

"There we go finally!" says Louise in an exhausted yet relived tone

The rest of their walk home is in moderate silence as they reach their dad's restaurant

"Hey dad" says Gene happily with a smile on his face

"Hey dadio!" says Louise in a happily as well

"Hey dad" says Tina depressingly

"Hey kids" says Bob in his usual casual tone

Tina just slumps down in a booth with a sad expression on her face while her siblings sit casually in their booths

"Is that my babies! I hear? Oh it is! Kids how was school?" asks Linda cheerfully with a smile on her face

Good other than my music teacher being a major beyotch! Says Gene in his usual happy tone

"Eh I could take it or leave it" says Louise happily yet uncaringly

Linda suddenly sees Tina sitting at her booth with a frown on her face not saying anything

"Awwwwwwwww looks like one of my babies had a bad day what's the matter sweet heart" says Linda in a loving mother tone

"Jimmy Junior dumped me for another girl" says Tina in a sad depressed tone

"Oh baby I am so sorry but unfortunately that's how the world goes you have to go through a few jerks before meeting the right one and trust me baby when you do none of them other guys will matter because you realize that there is only one you had been looking for all along" says Linda in a motherly sweet tone as she wrap her arms around Tina hugging her and stroking her hair in a loving tone

"Thanks mom I think I need to go for a walk through clear my head" says Tina as she gets up to leave

"I will be back soon" says Tina as she walks out of the restaurant leaving her family behind looking at her leave

"Geez that was mood whiplash!" says Gene in a curious yet happy tone


	2. Chapter 2

**this is chapter 2 of Same Love this is one of my lighter stories so for fair warning…fluffiness could ensue!...and maybe some sex later on down the road hey I am only human so are the characters in this story so….lol hey hey hey! Anyways Boosh! And….**

**~enjoy~ **

Tina gets onto her bike outside the restaurant and beginsbike to her favorite beach in San Francisco

_~Baker beach it's so beautiful and peaceful no one to disturb me just me and my thoughts* thinks Tina to herself as she bikes her way to baker beach that's all I need to be alone that's all I will ever be though sadly….alone__._

She then finally arrives at baker beach and hops off her bike leaving it unattended on the ground as she begins walking down the beach

_~It wasn't just that Jimmy Junior dumped me it was also the fact that I don't have anyone to relate to to talk to no one I thought we got each other we understood each other he had his dancing I had my fanfiction as time has gone on they have become a little less erotic at times damn near dramatic at times__.__~ Tina thinks to herself as she walks down the beach suddenly she hears music _

Tina instantly recognizes the song as it is one of her favorites she quickly runs close to where the music is coming from

~Aimee Mann-Save me~

**You look like a perfect fit**

**For a girl in need of a tourniquet**

Tina then sees a tall brown haired blue eyed girl sitting on a large rock overlooking Baker beach listening to her sing

**But can you - save me**

**Come on and - save me**

**If you could - save me**

**From the ranks of the freaks**

**Who suspect they could never love anyone**

Tina sits down and listens to the girls every word

**'Cause I can tell **

**You know what it's like **

**The long farewell **

**Of the hunger strike**

Tina just looks on at the girl in awe the girl sees Tina sitting there and turns around to face her still singing

**But can you save me **

**Come on and save me **

**If you could save me **

**From the ranks of the freaks **

**Who suspect they could never love anyone**

Sings the girl as she watches Tina listen to her sing

**You struck me down like radium**

**Like Peter Pan or Superman**

Tina just looks on in amazement mesmerized by the girls voice

**You will come to save me**

**C'mon and save me **

**If you could save me **

**From the ranks of the freaks **

**Who suspect they could never love anyone **

**'Cept the freaks **

**Who suspect they could never love anyone **

**But the freaks **

**Who suspect they could never love anyone**

**C'mon and save me **

**Why don't you save me **

**If you could save me **

**From the ranks of the freaks **

**Who suspect they could never love anyone **

**Except the freaks **

**Who suspect they could never love anyone **

**Except the freaks who could never love anyone**

Tina then begins clapping as the girl puts her guitar down and goes up to Tina

"Hey there." says The girl happily

"Hi." says Tina head down and blushing madly

"What's your name beautiful.?" Asks the girl flirtatiously

"My….name is Tina." says Tina nervously face now blushing a bright crimson

"Hi Tina my name is Lily it's a pleasure to be in the presence of such a beautiful girl." says Lily in a happy tone as she grabs Tina's hand and kisses it

"Oh! I…..thank you." says Tina stumbling over her words a bit

"No problem at all just speaking the truth." says Lily in a politely with a smile on her face

"So…..want to walk with me.?" says Lily in a happy yet curious tone with a sheepish smile on her face

"Yes!...I mean sure." says Tina over excitedly with a smile

"It's so beautiful out here ya know.? Gives a person time to think" says Lily as she and Tina walk down Baker beach

_~Oh my god it's like me and this girl have the same thoughts perfectly in sync with one another play it cool Tina no need to get carried away__.__~ thinks Tina to herself _

"Yeah I was just thinking the same thing." says Tina in a happily as she walks down the beach with Lily

Lily just smiles at Tina

"You know Tina I am glad I met you today you seem like a really great girl and I would like to hang out with you again if that's okay." Says Lily in a kind tone with a smile

"Well don't you go to school.?" asks Tina in a curious tone

"No I am kind of home schooled but we can meet up for a cup of coffee." says Lily in a nervously

"Sounds great!" Says Tina in another excited tone with a smile

_~Why do I keep doing that I mean this girl is amazing like truly amazing but I cant be acting like a girl with a crush or nothing I mean I could but…~ Tina thinks to herself who thoughts cut off by Lily's voice _

"Hey Tina I got to go but I can't wait to see you again" says Lily as she hugs Tina then kisses her on the cheek and then runs to pick up her guitar and jumps on her scooter

"Oh and Tina?" says Lily curiously as she starts up her scooter

"Yes Lily?" asks Tina equally curious

"Have a great day and stay beautiful" says Lily with a smile as she puts on her helmet and goggles before driving away

_~I will have a great day thanks to you~ thinks Tina to herself as she goes to her bicycle and begins her journey home _


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is Chapter 3 of Same Love I know some of you probably don't like Oc stories or that its contradicting your favorite pairings look I get you but don't hate on me I mean I just do as the moment takes me anyways I guess I will stop having a guilt trip cow and shut my mouth anyways please review/favorite/follow but okay now I am shutting it….**

**~enjoy~ **

**Tina arrives home Bobs burgers at—3:38…**

_~Back home the place to cool off especially after what just happened….I am no longer upset there is a plus side but that girl….she got me all worked up with….feelings anyways I just need to cool off…..~ Thinks Tina to herself as she walks inside the house_

Hey Tin! Says Gene happily as he and Bob and Louise sit down on the couch watches TV

"Hey Tina" says Bob in his usual deadpan monotonous voice

"Hey Hey Tina! Says Louise in a happy tone as well

"Hey Gene Hey Louise Hey Dad" says Tina adressing the three of them

"Hey Mom Tina is home" says Gene in a happy tone to Linda through the living room

"Oh my little tinny bo binny is home?" says Linda cheerfully as she sticks her head out

"Hey baby how are you feeling now?" asks Linda in a loving motherly tone as Tina walks into the kitchen sitting down at the dining table

"I am feeling fine now mom I went out I thought through some things and…..I met someone" says Tina calmly

"Awwwwwwww my little Tina met someone new? Tell me all the details" says Linda excitingly as she finishes up dinner

"Well her name is Lily she has brown hair and blue eyes she plays guitar and rides a scooter and loves the same beaches I do and the same music I do" says Tina happily with a smile on her face

"So she is a girl huh?" says Linda in a curiously

"Yeah…she is really special though I mean she is…..just…..just my god she is wonderful" says Tina in a dreamy tone as she props her head on her hand smiling dreamy look still on her face

_^I guess my baby found a good ole case of the love bite with a girl as long as she's happy I am happy though^ thinks Linda to herself as she smiles and then looks down at dinner seeing it is done she calls out for her family _

"C'mon Bob C'mon kids time for dinner!" Calls out Linda to Bob and Gene and Louise as they all gather and began to sit down in their respective places at the dinner table

"So Chef Momma what's we got on the menu tonight?" says Gene mimicking a cooking judge with a smile on his face

"Ohhhhhhhh my little cooking judge! Well tonight we have fried pork chops with veggies and mac and cheese" says Linda happily with a smile on her face

"Sounds utterly deliciouso!" says Gene in a cooking judge voice as he kisses the tips of his fingers

"Don't be a kiss ass mister judge man" says Louise jokingly as she elbows Gene in the arm

"Hey don't hate me cause I am beautiful" says Gene in a fake angry tone as he begins eating his dinner

"Ha! Didn't know you were Americas next top model" says Louise as she begins eating her own dinner

"Oh yeah I am simply fabulousicious darling!" Says Gene as he makes a model pose

"Beautiful fashion shot bro" says Tina in a sweet tone as she eats her dinner

"Why thank you dear sister mother may you please pass the mac and cheese" says Gene in a mock gentlemen's voice

"Ohhhhh such a chivalrous gentlemen alright here you go dear sir" says Linda in a charmed tone playing along

Eventually they all finish their dinners meanwhile Bob looks at the time on the microwave

"Oh man it's already eight o clock kids I think maybe we should all get to bed we each got to wake up early" says Bob as he and Linda begin doing the dishes

"Hey I am pretty beat" says Louise exhaustedly as she stretches back in her chair

"I am beaten like a rented step mule" says Gene equally exhausted putting his head on the table

The kids leave the table and began heading to bed

"Goodnight Gene Goodnight Louise" says Tina caringly to her siblings

"Night Tin!" responds Gene happily

"Yep night!" replies Louise halfheartedly yet exhaustedly

Then Gene and Louise go into their rooms and shut their doors and finally Tina shuts her door last

Tina then gets changed into her pajamas and begins laying down eyes open just staring at the ceiling thinking

~_I allow my mind to wonder as I stare at the ceiling, I think about many things but one thing in particular catches my mind and that is her…Lily, she helped me out a lot she…..is just so amazing I mean her eyes her hair her face her voice and when she sung that song I felt like every part of me was on fire but in a good way like I was drawn to her, I cant explain it she just makes me feel so….so…..I don't know I can't describe it she makes me feel like every cell in my body is about to explode just her touch drives my body on over drive…..I can't wait to meet her again~ thinks Tina to herself Happily as she snuggles up in her covers and drifts off to sleep _

* * *

**-To Be Continued in Chapter 4-**


End file.
